


Cuddling by the fire

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: High chances of catching Tony feels. Part of the Fall Prompts request I'm doing on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Cuddling by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> High chances of catching Tony feels. Part of the Fall Prompts request I'm doing on my Tumblr.

The fire crackled quietly behind you from where you were lying on the couch nestled between Tony’s legs, leaning back against his chest, wrapped in a blanket with your eyes closed.

Outside, cold wind blew noisily making the windows rattle every so often. Inside, the air smelled of butter popcorn, chocolate and parting smidgens of sex. The dancing fire painted the room in a muted, warm orange glow.

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt Tony’s hand slip away from yours, ending up on the back of the sofa, fingers beginning to tap against the soft surface. Two hours, this distraction had lasted. Still, you weren’t ready to leave the warm cocoon that you had created this chilly afternoon.

Reaching up, you grabbed his hand lacing your fingers in his and placed his hand firmly on your belly once again, hearing a chuckle resonate from his chest.

“How dare you.” You whispered, cuddling closer with a smile on your face.

“Apologies dear. I thought you were asleep.” He placed a kiss on your temple and hugged you tighter against his chest.

“Not with you squirming and fidgeting every few minutes.”

Tony sighed heavily as he settled back further into the couch. The pillow was getting itchy against his neck and the blanket was almost too warm at this point, he remained silent though, not wanting to face your wrath if he made even the slightest move.

Few moments of complete silence were disrupted yet again, when Tony began moving his ankles over yours under the blanket.

“Tony are you allergic to staying still?”

“I just thought I should maybe put my boxers on?”

Mildly irritated at this point, you rolled your eyes and sat up with a huff, pulling the blanket with you, leaving a gloriously naked and stunned looking Tony sprawled on the sofa. He saw you stand up and stretch, the wool blanket creating a curtain between him and your equally naked self, a peaceful grin adorning his face.

Grabbing his abandoned T-shirt from the floor, you pulled it over your head and waddled into the kitchen, Tony followed closely behind after putting his sweats on.

He took a seat at the breakfast bar as you raided the fridge searching for a snack.

Settling on a jar of vanilla ice-cream, peanut butter and chocolate syrup, you began mixing the two ingredients in your ice-cream, making Tony’s face contort in disgust.

“Don’t make that face Tone. I happen to like this crappy combo. And it’s bad enough your daughter gets her perpetually squirmy qualities from you.”

Taking a large mouthful, you walked out of the kitchen to settle on the sofa again.

“Oh wait up she’s awake again?” Tony hopped down from the stool making his way over to you to place his hands on your belly to feel your daughter move around.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short drabble ;))


End file.
